Dark Lady
by MK-chan
Summary: AU ficcie; Short fic; Read; Enjoy; Review


Dark Lady

Dark Lady

By [Mary Kate][1]

I haven't done one of these little footnotes on a while, but all's wells. Okay, this is a AU story. The song is Cher's and it is called…"Dark Lady". People no flames please, that is entirely childish and annoying. But if you must flame make it logical and explain why you are flaming my story. LOL, sorry everyone, I know that you are like 'HUH?' but I am one of the weird ones and I hate when people flame and don't ask why. I'm weird. *WARNING* This story is different from all!

----****----  
_The fortune queen of New Orleans  
Was brushing her cat  
In her black limousine  
On the back seat were scratches from  
The marks of men her fortune she had won_

----****----

Usagi gripped her money and her jacket to herself tightly. It had taken her a week, but she finally got together the courage to talk to her. The window rolled down slowly and strong, mysterious perfume rolled into Usagi's nostrils. She looked into a pair of oval shaped sunglasses. In her lap sat a black cat that hissed. The sound scared Usagi and every instinct inside her body told her to leave immediately, but she willed herself not to move.

"Rei Hino?" Usagi asked in a timid voice.

"Yes?" came the seductive voice. "How may I help you?"

"Could you answer my questions?" Usagi asked softly. She couldn't see the painted mouth smirk. 

"Get in the car." She said and an elderly black man stepped out to open the door for Usagi. He smiled at her and she nodded before getting into the car. He went back into his seat. "Home James."

__

----****----

I couldn't see through the tinted glass  
She said "Home James" and he hit the gas  
----****----

Rei was wearing a very stylish black dress. Her mouth was painted red with perfection. She was a lady through and through, from the top of her shiny black hair, to the black high-heels on her feet. Her cat watched Usagi the whole time while Rei petted his head. He purred loudly as if to entertain his mistress.

"What do you think of my pet?" she asked in that soft seductive voice.

"He is nice." Said Usagi obediently. Rei laughed at this and Usagi looked at her confused.

"He is a she, her name is Viola." Said Rei still laughing. Her laughter was even magical. 

"Follow me." She whispered softly and turned the knob of her large mansion. Her home smelled like her and fitted her perfectly. It was so mysterious and dark. She led Usagi up the steps of her home and down the hall to a locked door. She pulled out a golden key and unlocked the door to a room with the smell of strange herbs and spices. 

__

----****----

I followed her to some darkened room  
She took my money  
She said, "I'll be with you soon"  
----****-----

Rei Hino left the room and Usagi looked around. She sat down in the chair and waited. As daylight became night, it was hard to see anything in this room. Rei opened to door. She had changed her clothes and was carrying a candle. She sat it in a candlestick besides a book and turned on an old record player, which played strange Gypsy music. Usagi watched fascinated as Rei danced around the room to the music.

"Why are you dancing?" she asked. Rei just laughed at this.

__

---****----  
Dark lady laughed and danced  
And lit the candles one by one  
Danced to her gypsy music  
Till her brew was done Dark lady played black magic  
Till the clock struck on the twelve

----****----

"Shuffle the cards, Usa-chan." coaxed the Fortune Queen. Usa took the cards and slowly shuffled them timidly. Rei watched her movements. Her violet eyes watching with mirth. Usagi then handed her back her cards. Rei began to lay them out and slowly she began tell Usagi things and asking her questions. Usagi was shocked by how much she knew.

__

----****----  
She told me more about me  
than I knew myself 

----****----

"Now I will answer that one question that you really wished me to answer." She smiled and turned over a card. "Two-eyed jack."_  
_

----****----

And then she turned up a two-eyed jack  
my eyes saw red but the card  
still stayed black

----****----  


Usagi looked at her with shock and anger in her eyes. Rei looked back at her before saying, 

----****----  
_She said "the man you love is secretly true  
To someone else who is very close to you  
My advice is that you leave this place  
Never come back and forget you ever saw my face_"

----****----  


Usagi stepped back knocking over the chair before running out. Rei chuckled and put the cards back into a stack. She blew out most of the candles and looked at the Grandfather clock. "That foolish girl is causing me to be later than usual!" she ran back to her room and changed into a revealing black dress and painted her mouth bright red again. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled then reached down for her perfume and began to spray herself. She then called for James.

Usagi didn't look back from the moment she left the room. The elderly gentlemen had watched her stumbled out the door. Usagi ran down the street wiping her eyes, unbelieving that this could happen. '_Maybe it isn't true!' _said a voice. _'Remember, that the cards could be lying or for that matter Rei.'_ Usagi shook her head at the last thought. She reached her home and pulled out her key to unlock it. She ran upstairs and to her room shutting the door and hiding under the covers. She couldn't get it out of her head or for that matter the scent of her perfume. Usagi sat straight up, her eyes large with shock and anger. Her room smelled like Rei's perfume!

  
----****----  
_So I ran home and crawled in my bed  
I couldn't sleep because  
Of all the things she said  
Then I remembered her strange perfume  
How I smelled it once in my own room  
----****----_

Usagi perked her eyes and thought she heard some noise down the hall. She reached into the dresser and quietly pulled out a gun. She walked quietly down the hall and heard some laughter that had sounded so magical before, but now made Usagi angry. She peeped in the keyhole.

__

----****----  
So I sneaked back and caught her with my man  
Laughing and kissing till they saw the gun in my hand 

----****----

Usagi pushed open the door that didn't make a sound. Rei's dress had come down to show soft, creamy shoulders. She straddled Mamoru's legs ask she kissed him. His was shirtless showing his strong muscles that had once been a comfort to her. One of his hands was inching up Rei's thigh and the other was running down her waist. Usagi walked a bit closer and Rei must have sensed it because she turned towards Usagi. 

"Rei-chan, darling…" he whispered softly then saw Usagi. "Usako!" She had a gun pointed at Rei and then pulled the trigger. Her once seductive face was shocked and she feel limp. Usagi aimed the gun at Mamoru and pulled the trigger. They feel against the once white sheets, now bloodied from their blood. 

__

----****----  
The next thing I knew  
They were dead on the floor  
Dark lady would never turn a card up anymore  
----****----  


Usagi walked out with the gun in her hand and outside. She could see the car that Rei had rode in and saw James in the car. She opened the door and sat in. The cat hissed and Usagi glared at him. The cat then walked over and curled in her lap, she petted her softly.

"Home James" she said coping Rei's earlier seductive voice.

----****----

__

Dark lady laughed and danced  
and lit the candles one by one  
Danced to her gypsy music  
till her brew was done   
Dark lady played black magic Till the clock struck on the twelve 

----****----

****

The End

**__**

   [1]: mailto:yellowducky900@hotmail.com



End file.
